Last Night Last
by xNik Nakx
Summary: Sirius and Hermione face the consequences of their drunken night together the next morning as they try to desperately keep their friendship the same. Will their love conquer all, or will it collapse all around them? !Please Review!
1. Last Night Last

**Hi!**

**I just wrote this in the last two hours, after listening to one of my current favourite songs, "Last Night Last", by Lady Antebellum. And inspiration hit, and instead of working on my novel, this came out. Oh, and please check out my other stories, I have posted another Sirius/Hermione oneshot, and I post new stuff all the time.**

**Please, please please review with your honest opinion, I'll give you cookies!**

**Ship = Sirius/Hermione**

**Rating = Teen**

**Summary = Sirius and Hermione face the consequences of their drunken night together the next morning as they try to desperately keep their friendship the same. Will their love conquer all, or will it collapse all around them?**

**

* * *

**

**Last Night Last**

The sun was what woke her up, shining in the window and into her eyes. _I must have forgotten to close the curtains_, she thought as she moved slightly against the soft flannelette sheets. She was awake, but she felt too groggy to open her eyes. A slight nagging pain in her forehead reminded her how much she'd had to drink the night before and she wondered what time she'd gotten home the night before after having a bottle of Firewhiskey or two with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. As she tried to place her memories from the night before a arm being flung around her waist halted her thinking. It made her realise two _very _important things, one being that she wasn't alone, and the second that she wasn't wearing any clothing at all.

Her eyes flickered open and she looked around the part of the room she could see without moving. It certainly wasn't the yellow wallpapered bedroom that she was used to waking up in at her flat. The walls were painted white, and the furniture was a dark wood, compared to the white bedroom suite she owned. She wiggled slightly and then decided it was safe to roll over to see who her mystery bed partner was, because who ever it was was breathing straight onto her exposed shoulder, tickling her.

She rolled over slightly and slowly, taking in the parts of the body she could see. This person was very muscular, with Tattoos on their upper arm. She could count the amount of people she knew with tattoos on one hand, each person almost as unlikely as the next. She knew who she would like it to be in bed with her, but doubted that it was him. She looked up to the face of the man, only to see it hidden behind a blanket of thick black hair. She knew even less people with hair that long and black. She used her fingers to delicately move the hair from the strangers face only to drop it back down with a gasp when she recognised his handsome aristocratic features.

What the hell was she doing in Sirius Black's bed? Not that she hadn't wished to be in this position for a very long time, but she couldn't help but panic slightly. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he only pulled her closer to his chiselled and tattooed chest and groaned, before wiggling slightly and opening his eyes. At first, she could see the grogginess and pain in his eyes, before he looked at her and his look changed to one of alarm.

_There's a towel on the bathroom door  
A t-shirt in my dresser if you like  
And I'll go put the coffee on  
I'll pour a cup for you if you've got the time  
_

He sprung away from her like she had burnt him, and she felt hurt for a moment. Was she really that hideous that he would find it repulsive to sleep with her, or was it just that he was worried for their close friendship like she was? He pulled a pair of track pants up off the floor next to the bed and put them on under the covers, trying not to reveal anymore of his body than was appropriate, though she'd probably got a good glimpse of everything last night, if only she could remember it. He leapt out of the bed and looked anywhere around the room but at her.

"I'll leave you to get dressed…" he said, looking toward the door as he slowly shuffled towards it, eager to get out of the room without being rude to her. "Shower if you want, you know where it is. I'll be in the kitchen" He practically ran from the room and she looked down in shame. He didn't even want to be in the same room as her for longer than a few minutes now. As she sat up and looked around the room for her clothing, she realised he'd probably left so fast because she wasn't wearing anything, and it was startlingly obvious that they'd had sex the night before…

She leaned forward and let the sheet that she had clasped around her chest fall. Her clothes were scattered across the room, and once she'd finally summoned her panties because she couldn't find them, only to have them come out from the pocket of Sirius' jeans, she clasped her clothes tightly to her body and walked into the adjoining bathroom to take a shower.

_  
All these years we been nothing but friends  
And even though we didn't plan on this  
_

As the water ran over her exhausted body, and she realised that last nights exchange must have been vigorous, for her muscles hurt deep into her bones and there was a soreness between her thighs she hadn't experienced since she'd lost her virginity four years ago, at seventeen. She wondered just how long it would be before he'd come looking for her. She wouldn't mind staying in the shower for ever, as long as she could avoid the confrontation that was sure to happen in the kitchen. This whole, _episode, _if you could call it that, was going to make things extremely awkward between the two of them. They'd been very close friends for a while, never really insecure about the small intimacies they shared, curling up in each others arms in front of the fire, kissing hello and goodbye on cheeks, and staying at one another's homes. They'd never shared a bed before, and they'd never seen each other naked, let alone having sex.

She'd thought about having a relationship with him before, she'd always had a little bit of a crush on him when she was a teenager, though she now loved him more than anything or anyone else in the world. Not that she'd admit it to him, but she'd like to wake up wrapped in his arms every morning for the rest of her life, to have his children, to walk down the isle to him and be bonded to him forever. Of course, she'd spent two years feeling this way, but she knew she could never tell him, for it was obvious he didn't feel the same way and she'd do anything not to ruin their friendship.

All of their friends, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Remus, especially, had all moved on with their lives and gotten married, had children and had perfect lives. It had only been her and Sirius who had stayed the same.

_  
Can last night last  
Or was it just too much red wine  
Or one too many lonely nights  
Can last night last  
And could this be the start of us  
Every morning waking up  
To your sleepy eyes smiling back  
Or is it just too soon to ask  
Can last night last  
_

The tension in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was thick. Sirius, while waiting for her to get out of the shower, had made eggs, sausages and toast, preferring to distract himself from thinking about what had happened. The first thing she noticed was that he still only wore a pair of track pants, and she had no idea how she would manage to keep her concentration on her breakfast when he was sitting opposite her half-naked. She sat opposite him, where he'd set her a place, and helped herself to the meal, thanking him quietly before they ate in awkward silence, occasionally gazing at one another then looking away with a blush when their eyes met. She couldn't help but think that he was beautiful, in a masculine way, when he blushed. She'd never seen him blush before, and doubted that anyone else had, so if things continued to remain this uncomfortable between the two of them, it would be obvious to any of their friends who spotted the two of them blushing, that something had taken place.

She tried to keep her eyes to her plate, but they often ventured from her food of their own accord. In the end, she gave up and looked at him, really looked at him. She knew he was watching her as well, but she ignored the tingling feeling she got from his stares. His hair was messy, as if he'd been running his hands through it a lot, which she knew he always did when he was nervous. His grey eyes were roaming her face and body, as if to memorize her every curve and freckle. They were hard and determined, though she saw a light of emotion in there that she saw in there all the time but could never figure out what it meant. His large, slightly rough hands were on the table, not fiddling with his plate, utensils or napkins. He only ever fiddled with his surroundings if he was restless, she knew that from many hours of secretively observing him. _  
_

_I probably should be going now  
Cause I'm not quite sure what to say  
I'm so afraid you might get scared  
If I told you how much I wanna stay  
_

She stood and collected the dishes, before she began washing them the muggle way in the sink. She could feel his delicious grey eyes burning a hole into her back, but she didn't turn around. She dried the dishes with a flick of her wand rather than manually drying them, for all she wanted was to get out of this house and into the seclusion of her flat, where she could be alone with her thoughts without the distraction that Sirius and his muscular bare chest. She felt the tension like it was suffocating her and she knew that she had to get out soon or she would do something stupid.

Putting the plates and cups away took less than five minutes, she'd memorized where everything went many years ago, when she was still at school. She didn't like to do it by magic because she was scared of breaking something, or at least that's what she told herself. She wanted him to beg her not to leave, to kiss her so passionately her knees would go weak, to carry her back upstairs to his bedroom and ravish her. She procrastinated as long as she could, fumbling with the plates and pretending to search for the place some of the plates and cups went. She then gave up, believing that he didn't love her as she loved him, and she got ready to leave.

_  
Here we are somewhere between lovers and friends  
Is this the end, or where it begins  
_

"I've got to go, Sirius" she said softly as she collected her coat and purse from where she had left them on a chair the night before when she'd arrived just in time for their scheduled dinner. He looked somewhat saddened by what she had said, and she found herself stepping closer to him than what was comfortable. He looked down at her as she put on her knee length black coat and placed her wand in her coat pocket. She looked up at him when she couldn't think of anything else to do in order to avoid eye contact. He stepped forward, even closer, and wrapped his arms around her in a slightly friendly, slightly more than friendly embrace, which she gladly returned.

"Please, Hermione, just don't tell me you regret it" he whispered in her ear, showing a rare, slightly vulnerable side to himself.

"Never" she replied in a whisper, before pulling herself out of his arms. She smiled a small smile that he could tell she was faking because her eyes were filled with sad, unhappy tears. She turned from him with a sniffle and practically ran from the house so she could apparate to her flat. If she had have looked back at him one last time, she would've seen the tears in his own eyes as he silently begged her not to leave him. Every time she arrived he'd pray she would stay, but as always, she disappeared, leaving him surrounded by a suffocating depression that the house made him slump into. He watched the door she had left by, not moving an inch, for what felt like hours, but only seconds had passed.

_  
Can last night last  
Or was it just too much red wine  
Or one too many lonely nights  
Can last night last  
And could this be the start of us  
Every morning waking up_

_To your sleepy eyes smiling back  
Or is it just too soon to ask  
Can last night last_

As she apparated to an alley near her apartment block, she sighed, wiping the little tears off her cheeks. She nearly ran to her building, taking the elevator to the top floor, to her penthouse flat that she had bought with the money the Ministry had given her with her Order of Merlin, First Class, for her role in the war. She quickly let herself in, before she slammed the door shut behind her and slid down the door, her tears now coming faster and stronger as she sobbed uncontrollably. Some of the moving portraits on her wall were looking at her with curiosity, not that she noticed. Her purse fell from her shoulder with a thump that went unnoticed as she continued to cry.

Her sobs became dry and retching, and her tears had dried into nothingness, yet she still sat there. She didn't want to move, ever. Without knowing that he loved her, she believed that there was nothing worth living for. She thought back to the way he had looked at her from across the table as they had eaten breakfast together in strained silence. That light in his eyes had been present for the last few years whenever he looked at her, whether it was with sadness or happiness mixed in. The more she thought about it, the more she recognised it from other places. Harry and Tonks looked at each other like that. Ron and Luna did too. Remus looked at Hestia with that light in his eyes, and she returned it equally. Maybe she'd known all along what was in his eyes when he looked at her. If she wasn't mistaken she probably had the same look when she saw him too.

Standing up, shaking slightly at the lack of energy she now had, she kicked her purse away from the door and stepped slowly over to the floo. She threw the powder down and stepped into the emerald flames, muttering the address she needed.

Sirius was still sitting in the kitchen where he had sat after she had left him, staring at the wall opposite him. He jumped up in shock when the floo went off, and he strode over to her quickly when he saw her face, which was red, blotchy and stained with her tears.

"'Mione?" he asked hoarsely, wiping away a trace of his own tears.

"I love you. I love you more than life itself, Sirius. There is no way in the world I could regret what happened, in fact I wish it had happened sooner! Please, Sirius, tell me you feel the same way, tell me you wish this had all happened earlier, tell me that you never want to let me go. Please, tell me, for I don't think I could go on without-" She was cut off as a Sirius finally got over his shock and pressed his lips on hers in a searing, love-filled kiss that left her even weaker.

"I love you, Hermione." He replied simply, a wide grin on his face as she looked up at him in surprise before smiling with him and throwing her arms around his neck.

"How much?" she asked, a mischievous glitter in her eyes.

"More that anyone or anything else in the world, I promise" he said seriously, kissing her to try and show her. She pressed her lips to his and then whispered against them.

"Prove it"

And he did.


	2. Love Song

**Hello!**

**Yes, for some strange and unknown reason, I have returned to this story, which is now going to be about 10-15 chapters long. Insane as it may seem, this is what I'm writing through the night when I don't feel like sleeping, so hopefully, the grammar and spelling is alright. The next chapter should, but could possibly not be, up by the weekend. **

**Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Love Song

_Everybody always sings about it  
How they're never gonna live without it  
We don't even have to talk about it  
'Coz We're livin it out_

That's what makes it love  
That's what makes it a love song

_**Love Song – Miranda Lambert**_

She blinked harshly in the light as she realised for the second morning in a row that the curtains hadn't been closed the night before. An arm tightened slightly around her bare waist under the sheets and she smiled slightly as she melted into his embrace. This was where she wanted to be, no doubt about it. She turned in his arms to look at his handsome face, mesmerized by how much younger and healthier he looked while he slept. She swept some of his hair out of his face and studied him. His eyes flickered open slowly, as if he was awoken just by her stare.

"Good morning beautiful" he said hoarsely and she smiled at him before meeting his smiling lips with hers in a chaste kiss. She'd never get sick of waking up to his smiling face, to his kisses and his compliments.

"This is perfect" she whispered and he nodded, before nuzzling his nose into her neck and kissing her neck in the places he'd found the night before that she was particularly responsive to. She giggled slightly before pushing him away half-heartedly.

"Look, it's nearly eleven, and we have to be at Harry and Dora's at twelve, and there is no way I'm going to be late" She told him, and he laughed before moving his hand down her body, making her forget all about their weekly lunch date with the Potters.

Half an hour later found Hermione in the shower, letting the warm water roll over her exhausted muscles. Sirius was insatiable, yet instead of complaining of the pain it made her feel loved, desirable, and ready for more. She thought back to the night before last, where she and Sirius had their first time together, intoxication pushing them together in a way their sober insecurities couldn't prevent. She wished she could remember it well, for their heavy intoxication had erected a memory block in her mind. Nothing a Memory Restorative Draught wouldn't fix, so she'd just have to pop into the Apothecary in Diagon Alley on the way back to her flat after lunch. Assuming that Sirius would let her go back to her flat, because last night when they had whispered into the early hours of the morning in each others arms, he had said to her that he never wanted to let her go, because he was afraid he'd lose her. It had warmed her heart to hear such loving words from the love of her life, and she'd looked up at him with tears in her chocolate brown eyes as she promised that she'd stay.

Meeting Sirius down stair at ten minutes to twelve, she kissed him warmly and let him look her over. She wore ankle boots, tight straight legged jeans and a tight muscle top, and he smiled as he put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes with a serious, somewhat melancholy look.

"Are we together?" he asked her and she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling her body flush with his.

"If you want to be, I could think of nothing better" she said and he chuckled deeply, kissing her forehead softly.

"Of course I want to be, and that's the first time I've ever made such a big commitment to someone. Are we telling everyone? I'd like nothing better than to shout it from the steps of Gringotts" He exclaimed happily, lifting her off the ground and spinning the two of them in a circle before letting her back onto the ground.

"I'd like everyone to know, everyone we care about anyway. I'm not ashamed to be with you, and I don't care what people think of us" she replied, before tugging his hand toward the fireplace. "See you there. Love you" she said, kissing his lips quickly and before he could respond, she had gone through the floo to the home of his godson and his wife.

She landed at the Potters, in the living room, and she rushed forward to hug two of her best friends. Nymphadora, nursing her growing baby bump, sat on a love seat next to her husband as she hugged the two of them before sitting on the couch opposite. Sirius then appeared, and after kissing Dora's cheek and shaking Harry's hand, he sat next to her, kissing her cheek and put his arm around her shoulders casually.

"Missed you" he said with a cheeky grin and she swatted his shoulder lightly. Harry and Dora both watched the exchange with humoured smiles.

"So, we don't see you for three days and you come around all lovey-dovey?" Harry teased and Hermione blushed and Sirius looked at Harry with a wide grin.

"It's about time you two noticed each other" Dora added, and Hermione looked at her with wide eyes as Harry laughed. "Come into the kitchen and give me a hand with a salad" she added, and Hermione laughed before standing up and following one of her best female friends into the kitchen.

Hermione went to get the food out of the refrigerator, but Dora stopped her. "I did the salad this morning. Now tell me, how did you and Sirius get together?" she asked with a laugh, sitting herself on one of the breakfast bar stools.

"Thursday night we had way too much firewhiskey and ended up in bed together, then it was really awkward the next morning, I know I was thinking 'Can Last Night Last?', so I went home and cried and cried then I went back to him and told him that I loved him. He loves me too" Hermione recounted, and Dora squealed.

"That is _so _romantic!" she exclaimed, uncorking a bottle of butterbeer that Hermione handed her from the fridge. "So I suppose you spent all of yesterday in bed?" She asked mischievously, laughing when Hermione flushed bright crimson.

"Yes we did. And honestly, Dora, it was amazing." Hermione gushed and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"I'm really happy for you 'Mione. I bet Harry's giving Sirius a good talking to, should we go listen at the door" Dora hopped off the stool with agility and ease that was unusual for a pregnant woman to possess. Hermione followed her to the door to listen in, and they heard Harry change the topic

"Enough of the pleasantries, Sirius, what are your intentions towards Hermione?" Harry asked with a slightly aggressive tone.

"I don't know yet, all I know is that I've never felt this way about anyone before Harry. It's magical with her." Sirius said softly, so softly that Hermione and Dora almost didn't hear them, but they exchanged a look of surprise.

'What happens when the honeymoons over?" Harry asked, and Hermione's smile fell off her face. Did Sirius want to be with her forever?

"Harry, I love her. I don't ever want to be without her. She's the best thing to ever happen to me, since you were born. Can you please just be happy for the two of us?" Sirius asked desperately, and both the kitchen and sitting room were silent.

"I knew you two would eventually figure your feelings out. Even Ron could fee the tension between you two. But you do know that if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you." Both of the eavesdropping girls could tell that Harry was dead serious. Hermione felt touched that he would stand up for her like that.

"Get in Line Harry. If I break her heart I'll kill myself" Sirius said seriously and Hermione gasped before re-entering the room.

"Have fun listening at the door, love?" Harry asked Dora, who blushed crimson before watching the exchange between Sirius and Hermione. She hugged him tightly and kissed him quickly, not needing to say a thing. He seemed to relax in her embrace and he pulled her into his lap as he continued to talk to Harry.

Hermione and Sirius returned to Grimmauld Place around two o'clock, and headed for the living room. Sirius pulled Hermione into his arms and snuggled close with her.

"Did you mean what you told Harry? That you don't ever want to be without me?" she asked softly and he nodded into her shoulder as he planted kisses there.

"I meant every word I told Harry. I love you and I really do wish I could spend the rest of my life with you. I just wish I had told you sooner." He said quietly as he continued to kiss her, slowly progressing up her neck. She nudged him off and met his lips with hers, battling his tongue with her own for a moment or two before she pulled away and rested her forehead against his, smiling as she looked into his expressive grey eyes.

"I have to go to the Apothecary before it closes, then I'm heading back to my flat to make a potion. Shall we have dinner together tonight?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I'll come around to your place at seven, alright?" She nodded before kissing him and going to grab her coat. She went and kissed him again, and he walked her to the door.

"What potion are you making?" He asked in with mild interest as they said more goodbyes in the doorway.

"A Memory Restorative Draught" she said simply, before kissing him again and dancing out of his arms to apparate off the front step so he couldn't say a word.

She wasn't ten metres away from the Diagon Alley Apparition point when she felt arms around her middle and suddenly she was spun around in the air, landing on her feet in the arms of a mischievously grinning Sirius Black

"Hello, love. I missed you" he said with a laugh, kissing her very thoroughly in front of a large crowd of gaping shoppers.

"Sirius, it's been a minute since I left your house" She said impatiently, though she snuggled into his embrace.

"Let's go to the Apothecary" he said with excitement, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her as close to him as she could.

"Are you trying to get as much attention as possible?" she asked him as she continued to notice people who would recognise them, stop and stare.

"How'd you know? I hope we can make the prophet" He said and she laughed softly and leant into him. At the Apothecary she stocked up on all the ingredients she'd need for the potion, and then argued with Sirius at the register on who was going to pay. Sirius ended up paying, and the two headed hand in hand for Fred and George's shop. Fred and George both grinned widely when they spotted the pair holding hands, and both of the twins congratulated Sirius on his 'fine catch'. They chatted for a while, and Sirius' playful antics drew quite a crowd of onlookers who were all amazed to see the two together. They left Diagon Alley with a parting kiss, Hermione going back to her flat, and Sirius going to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione brewed the potion in her second bedroom, which she used as a study, and then left it to sit for the required half an hour while she started to prepare dinner. A simple roast chicken with roast vegetables that would take a while to cook so she could take the potion and experience the memories before Sirius arrived and dinner was ready. She set the table then, placing a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, and after noticing the time on her microwave, she went to take the potion.

**-Flashback-**

She cursed quietly as she appeared through the floo into her flat. Her boss, the Head of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures had loaded up her 'in' tray with paperwork ten minutes before she was due to finish for an extended weekend. She rushed to change out of her work blouse and skirt and into tight jeans and a long sequined top, two hours after she finished, and an hour late for dinner with Sirius. She never like to keep anyone waiting, least of all Sirius. Sirius was one of her best friends, the man she was secretly in love with. As she walked the block to the alley she always apparated from, she broke out into a brisk jog, hoping to get there quicker and hoped that he wouldn't mind her lateness. She spent time with him most nights and weekends when she wasn't working, and Ginny found their close friendship and ignorance of each other's true feelings amusing, and teased Hermione all the time about it. She pulled her wand from her jacket pocket as she entered the shadows of the alley, and within seconds she had appeared in a shadowed alley off Grimmauld Place, and she continued on the hidden home of her love.

She didn't knock on the door; she never did, for he always said this was her home as much as it was his. She placed her knee length black coat on the coat rack and called out his name. He appeared almost instantly, wearing only his low slung jeans. Her heart skipped a beat or two as she was pulled into his bare chest as he embraced her.

"I was worried you'd been attacked" he offered as an excuse for the hug when they separated, and she smiled in understanding.

"I got a massive pile of paperwork to do just before I finished work. I'm sorry I should have fire-called and let you know" Hermione replied guiltily and he shook his head and led her into the living room.

"It's fine, 'Mione. I've got a Warming charm over dinner, so would you like a wine here first?" he offered as he walked over to the sideboard and she sat down on one of the couches.

"I'll have a firewhiskey instead, Sirius, I've had the day from hell and I don't have to work tomorrow" she said and he laughed as he poured the whiskey into a large goblet instead of the tumblers they usually drunk it out of. She smiled and thanked him, before taking a large gulp from the glass. Being friends with Sirius and drinking with his often over the last few years, had definitely taught her a thing or two about alcohol consumption. They sat and talked a while, before Sirius refilled their goblets for the third time and they took a new bottle down to the kitchen for dinner. Dinner was a simple meat casserole which he had made himself. He didn't often cook himself, he usually asked Kreacher to do it, but he would always cook for her, saying that she was the only one who had ever complimented his cooking. They talked almost non-stop through the dinner, and then dessert, which Hermione made after dinner, while they continued to drink from the bottle of firewhiskey. They started another bottle with their dessert, and were both feeling rather tipsy now.

Hermione had to lean on Sirius slightly as they made their way back to the living room. They sat on the rug in front of the fire and talked while they continued to drink, now drinking straight from the bottle.

"I can't believe Remus is finally getting married" Hermione said excitedly as she took another swig from the bottle.

"It has taken him a long time. I saw the two of you getting married one day and having little bookworms" Sirius said and the two laughed.

"As great as Remus is, we're too much alike to be together forever. I need someone the complete opposite of me, really, a little excitement." Hermione said vaguely looking into the fire sadly. Sirius moved closer on the rug and put his arm around her, leaning down to talk quietly into her ear.

"Got anyone in mind?" he asked, and she shivered against him at the feeling of his hot breath on her ear.

"Maybe" she replied coyly, and he growled slightly, gently moving his fingers against the soft skin of her shoulder. She reached out for the bottle again and he moved it out of her reach.

"You've had way too much, Miss Granger" he said with a chuckle, and watched as she pouted.

"I'd better be going then." She said, struggling to stand up. She went to get her coat, only to be stopped by Sirius as she stumbled to the door

"You're way too drunk to apparate or floo, 'Mione. Stay here with me" he said and she smiled, turning around to face him.

"Thanks Sirius, I don't know what I'd do with out you" she said with a grin, and moved for to hug him in a show of her gratitude. When they pulled apart, Sirius held his hands on her hips and looked at her, as if he was contemplating whether or not to make the next move. She bet him to it, pressing her lips to his in a quick and unsure kiss. She pulled away quickly and blushed, and as she opened her mouth to apologize he crushed his lips back to hers with desperation. She froze momentarily before reciprocating the kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her and she nodded "Because if we go any further I'm not going to be able to stop myself" he continued and she grinned and restarted the kiss. Hermione smiled against his lips when he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to the master suite, depositing her in the middle of the king sized bed before removing her clothing.

They cuddled up close afterwards, and Sirius kissed her forehead as he drifted into sleep.

**-End Flashback-**

She sat up from her place on the couch in her study and she thought over what she had just remembered. Placing her wand at her temple she removed the memory from her head and placed it in her pensieve. She heard the doorbell to her flat ring, and noticing the time, she shot to the door to let Sirius in.


End file.
